Template talk:Diablo News
Someone add http://ablegamers.com/Disabled-Gamers-News/AbleGamers-Interviews-the-Diablo-III-Team.html and http://www.videogamer.com/pc/diablo_3/preview-1253.html to the template. I haven't got the time now. And add that Bashiok said that Thursday there's going to be something new on the Diablo 3 site. - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 06:53, 17 September 2008 (UTC) :OK... Added them, but where'd you hear that Bashiok thing?? Maybe my lack of internet surfing in these testing times shows now, doesn't it?? And can you move this to the archive: :We really need to have a fixed number of news items, not days, makes the template too long... "Fear me... Like hell!!!" (f")f <-- MOBOKILL 12:57, 17 September 2008 (UTC) ::Look at Bashiok's forum posts, the last one. Where did you get so many interviews from? The one at GameBanshee is old and not with Jay Wilson, but of Leonard Boyarsky and the gry one is old, two weeks at least. - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 17:28, 17 September 2008 (UTC) :::Huh?? Wha?? Sorry bout the confusion... :P Was at college that time and was typing when a freakin boring lecture was going on... So, lost my concentration there :) And I didn't know they were old. Planet Diablo reported them only now :| Whatever, if you can find the correct date go ahead, move it. Have you decided how many items at one time?? "Fear me... Like hell!!!" (f")f <-- MOBOKILL 17:37, 17 September 2008 (UTC) :::: Um... 7, but let's not split a day's news up. I hope you understand, because I'm not in the mood to elaborate. - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 18:34, 17 September 2008 (UTC) And I didn't get what you said above :P 7 yes, good number, but is it 7 days or 7 bullets?? If you meant splitting up the dates, no I won't do it. And maybe I'll just move whatever needs moving here :P Until a new month starts :) Damn browser crash... Always flicks up my life. I hate it all. "Fear me... Like hell!!!" (f")f <-- MOBOKILL 02:16, 19 September 2008 (UTC) :7 bullets and keep all entries that are on the same day as the 7th. - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 17:55, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Move :This is so embarrassing. Always asking you for help. So, I thought of a plan. When you come back from school, copy all the news in the template into the archive. The archive doesn't need to include only old news. So, if the news is already copied, I can directly delete it from the template :) Make this a routine everyday. I add the news in the morning, you copy it into the archive. How does that sound??? "Fear me!!!" (f")f <-- MOBOKILL (Ramblings) 02:51, 20 September 2008 (UTC) ::Well, I didn't do that because sometimes the news is updated and this way I don't have to update the archive too. You add the news I'll remove it. - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 08:51, 20 September 2008 (UTC) - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 08:32, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Blizzcon Can anyone find any news on what's going on at Blizzcon? I can't find anything new on any of the fansites and what-not that are covering it. - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 17:12, 10 October 2008 (UTC) :Well, I've been searching for something new and I'm not impressed :( And it's getting late now :C Looks like you're on yer own, pally. If Houdini comes along, ask him to help too. And if you can, check out Diii.net, dfans, and blizzplanet for the latest updates every half hour or so. Have all three covered and nothing else's needed. Sorry again :( When I wake up, it'll be about 4 at Blizzcon, so I'll make a late entry. The only important things to look out for are the new class, its images, and any new monsters, skills or lore developments. I've asked Atru to help with the lore things but he'll be online only a couple o' hours before me. So, best of luck. And cheers. "The Diablo Wiki needs you 4L!!!", MOBOKILL (Ramblings) 17:31, 10 October 2008 (UTC) ::http://www.shacknews.com/screenshots.x?gallery=10866&game_id=5483#img127261 Look at it. Could it be real? Third class wizard? - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 17:37, 10 October 2008 (UTC) So much cool stuff being revealed, too bad I got to go to bed... Tomorrow will be a full day with uploading all the info from today. I hope someone will come and continue to cover Blizzcon in the wiki news. - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 22:02, 10 October 2008 (UTC) I must say. Wonderful job last night Dan man. Our news is the best compilation of all things blizzcon I've found anywhere. Great work. "The Diablo Wiki needs you 4L!!!", MOBOKILL (Ramblings) 04:00, 11 October 2008 (UTC)